It Started At The Creek
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Edmund and Lucy are left alone at Cair while Peter and Susan deal with a were-wolf problem. Will they be able to survive or will they become wolf-food? REDONE!
1. Chapter 1 Dreams Of Wolves

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Note: Ok, I know I have about 2 or 3 other story's I should be focusing on, but I was re-reading this story, and came up with a new plot, and found I could take it ALOT farther than what I had in mind when I first wrote it. It's main characters stay the same, and this chapter has some action, some brother-sister bonding, and humor! And I'm planning on keeping it Edmund's POV. I hope you like it!**

It Started At The Creak

Chapter 1. Dreams Of Wolves

_"Do you know where I might find Lucy?" I asked one of the dryads. _

_"No sire." she replied curtseying. _

_I sighed. "Ok. Thank you." I said. Sire. She called me Sire, I'M NOT A KING! I just couldn't get used to the idea of being one, just like getting used to using a sword. I wasn't doing to well in that department. I continued my search. Lucy had been distant ever since I got back. And everybody else was busy, except me, for the time being anyway, so it looked like it was up to me. It was time for me to step up and be a better big brother to her. _

_"Are you looking for something sire?" someone asked from behind me. _

_I gritted my teeth at the word sire. I... AM... NOT... A... KING! But I kept calm and said "I'm looking for my sister." _

_"Which one?" the centaur asked. Ohhh! She is good! This one apparently had a sense of humor! That was funny. I had to fight to keep from laughing. _

_I cleared my throat to hide it and bent my head down "The younger one." I said stifling the laugh. _

_She caught this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you laugh." she said. _

_"It's fine, I needed it, thank you." I said "So have you seen my sister?" I asked "The younger one." _

_It was her turn to laugh. "I saw her walking, actually sneaking, down to the creek." she said. _

_I turned around. "Thank you." I said and then stopped "Wait. Sneaking?" I asked turning back around. _

_"Yes. Your brother told her not to go down there, because of what hapened." she replied. _

_"What happened?" I asked. _

_"They didn't tell you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Then I'll wait for them to tell you." she replied walking off. When I got to the creek, she was on the other side. The look on her face was like one I had never seen before, and she was starring at the ground. I carefully crossed the creek and walked over to her. When I touched her on the shoulder she jumped and nearly screamed. _

_"Lu, it's just me." I said concern filling my voice. _

_"Oh, Ed, you scared me." she said. _

_"Apparently, what's wrong?" I asked. _

_"Nothing." she replied. _

_"Lu, please tell me." I said. _

_"Peter, he almost... he almost..." but she broke off, curled into a ball, and started crying. _

_"Lucy, _what _happened to Peter?" I asked gently. She continued to cry so I put my arm around her. She looked up at me, but then started crying into my shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry." I said. _

_She looked up. "For what?" she asked. _

_"Everything, I've been a bad brother, a bad friend, whatever you considered me, I know, and I betrayed you. I'm sorry." I said. _

_What she did next I would have never expected, she kissed me on the cheek. "What was that for?" I asked. She didn't respond, just burried her head into my neck. _

_"You asked, what happened to Peter. Susan and I came down here yesterday, and we were attacked by wolves." she said. I gasped. "But Peter came up. The wolf jumped him. I thought we had lost him Ed. I thought I had lost both of my brothers!" she said crying harder. "But, when Susan and I got to him, it turned out he had gotten in a lucky shot, and had stabbed the wolf." she said. I knew how she had felt, though she only felt it for a moment. _

_The witch had kept saying 'My wolves have probably ripped them apart by now' or 'Did you hear that howl, you might as well give up hope'. But I tried not to. I kept the hope alive that somehow, someway, they were still alive. She yawned. I layed down on the grass, pulling her with me and she yawned again. Eventaully she fell asleep, and I starred up at the sky. A leaf blew over my face and I huffed and nearly sneezed because it hit my nose. I looked up and a dryad was waving at me. _

_"Just checking on you." she said before drifting away. It must have been bad if dryads were checking up on us. Then suddenly Lucy jumped up, eyes wide. _

_"Bad dream?" I asked sitting up. She didn't answer but continued to look around. _

_After a while she asked "Did you hear that?". I shook my head. It was somewhat sad for me, because I looked and Lucy had her hand on her dagger. She was so small, so young, and people wanted her dead. Or to go into battle, or injured one. She had a dagger to defend herself. __"That bush, it's rustling." she said. _

_"It is?" I asked. She nodded her head. I got up and started walking over, but she grabbed my hand. "NO! ED! PLEASE!" she begged. _

_"It's alright Lu, I'm just gonna make sure there's nothing there." I said. _

_"But what if there is something there?" she asked. I considered this. I had come to learn, trust Lucy's judgement. _

_I pulled out my sword. "I have this." I replied. _

_"PLEASE be careful Ed." she begged again. _

_"Stay right here, understand." I said. _

_She nodded her head and gripped her dagger tighter. I looked through the bushes, and then found what had caused the rustling, it was a squirrel, non talking. I smiled and turned back around. _

_"It was just a little..." _

_"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed before I could finish. I turned around and gasped, because I was face to face with a wolf. It nocked me down and tried to get in a bite but, since my sword had been nocked out my hand, I picked up a stick and put it in the way so he'd bite that. He was trying to push through the stick. I had chosen a really strong one. I heard Lucy scream and looked over, she was trying to scramble away from another wolf. And then the wolf brought her down, and bit her shoulder. She screamed in pain, and I turned my attention back to my wolf. _

_I growled and pushed him off. I had Lucy back and I wasn't going to loose her, not again. I used the stick to stab the wolf that was after me. I threw the stick back in the bushes, I wasn't going to use that again. I attacked the wolf off of Lucy, and we went rolling. My sword wasn't to far away so, since I thankfully wound up on top of the wolf, I scrambled for my sword. I was on the ground when he lunged but, out of reflex, I put my sword in the way, and it drove into his stomach. I looked at the two dead wolves I had just killed, and then looked over at Lucy. _

_I crawled over to her, and pulled her into my lap. She was breathing hard, and I saw that the wound was deeper, and worse than I thought, this wound, this could kill her. I wanted to cry but I held it in. _

_"Come on Lu, stay with me." I said. _

_"Cor..." she stuttered. _

_"What?" I asked. _

_"Cordia..." she stuttered again. What did she want? "Cor...dial." she stuttered. _

_"Cordial? Cordial... CORDIAL!" I said finally understanding. I pulled it out and gave her a drop. She was grimacing and then she suddenly stopped and gasped, and her eyes fluttered open all the way. By now I couldn't help but cry, but it didn't matter because she was too. We were crying into each other when Peter and a couple other creatures came running. The first thing he did was check on us. Then he went to make sure the wolves were dead, and not just playing it. _

I jumped up, in a cold sweat, and then fell out of the bed with a loud blunder. I hit my head on something, wasn't sure what and started rubbing it. My door flew open and I saw Peter standing there, sword out, Susan behind him, bow in hand with arrow on the string, and I saw Lucy behind her, dagger in hand. When Peter saw me on the ground he ran over. "You ok Ed?" he asked. I rubbed my head. "More or less." I replied. Lucy walked up beside me and it brought back the dream. It had been a week and a day since this dream came to me, coming over and over again. It had happened, yes, but that didn't matter. Why was I having this dream over and over and over again. I was getting sick, of watching Lucy dying and then coming back over and over again. It wasn't the pleasentest dream that's for sure. "Peter, what was the report on the were-wolves last time you heard?" I asked. "Someone said their getting closer, but we're well protected Ed, you know that." he said helping me up. I looked at Lucy. "I don't want you out of sight of Peter or I until they find those bloody wolves, got it?" I said. She stood back. "Why?" she asked. "Just please, don't get out of our sight. Please." I said. She could probably see the worry in my eyes. She nodded her head. "Why Edmund?" Peter asked. "Bad dream." I replied "A year ago. Creek." "Ed, is that what your worried about?" Lucy asked. I nodded my head. "Alright if it'll make you happy, I'll stay in somebody's sight at all times." she said. "Thank you. Now, I'm fine, go back to bed and get out of my room." I said, pointing the last words at everybody. So they went on their way and I climbed back into bed. Peter was practically dragging Lucy to bed with him, he said after my reaction he didn't even want her to sleep alone. I figured that was going to far but I wasn't going to stop him, it just meant more protection for Lucy. But... what about Susan?


	2. Chapter 2 The Hurt Ankle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It Started At The Creek

Chapter 2. The Hurt Ankle

"They've been found in the Beruna Woods?" Peter asked.

"Yes, sire." Orieus replied.

"Alright, Ed, what do you think?" Peter asked me, though I payed no attention and kept on banging my head against the chair. "Ed, what in the name of Aslan are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Oh, whatever it is yes." I replied. I saw a smile come to his face, but as everything else, I ignored it.

"Alright then, make the wedding arrangements for next week, Princess Nomada is a wonderful choice." Peter said.

"WHAT?!" I asked flipping backwards in the chair. I heard Peter burst into laughter. "Please, tell me you were joking about Nomada!" I begged.

"Of course, do you really think I would marry you off to her?" he asked.

"Ok, just making sure, now help me up please." I said. He walked over and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled him down.

"You took advantage of my chivilrous...ness." he said confused.

"Oh, wonderful grammar Peter, just wonderful." I said fake applauding.

"Shut up." he said smacking me on the shoulder.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Susan said walking in, Lucy behind her. Lucy was chuckling and Susan was smiling. Lucy walked over.

"Need some help?" she asked sticking out her hand to me.

Peter smacked it away from my grip. "Don't do it, that's how I wound up on the ground." he warned.

"I'm willing to take the risk Peter." she retorted sticking her hand back out.

"You trust me that much?" I asked.

She nodded her head. So I had the decision, bring her down, or let her help. She was, after all my little sister, and I was the pesky little brother of the family. But, what had Lucy ever done to harm me.

"Well, Ed?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and let her help me up.

"But.. you.. and... me... and... ground... and... pull... and" Peter stuttered.

"Shut up Peter." I said shaking my head "Hold on to me Lu. Susan you could help too." I said.

Susan came over and gripped me around the waist, and Lucy with her. I stuck out my hand to Peter.

"Oh come on. I'm not that heavy!" Peter said.

"Do you want help up or not?" I asked. He sighed and took my hand. "On the count of three. One...Two...Three!" I said and pulling on three. I could tell Peter was fighting against it. "WOW! PETER! Last week, I could pick you up by myself. Now... have you been sneaking midnight meals." I said. We continued pulling until he finaly stood up and then jerked me forward, pulling Susan, and Lucy with me.

I landed in an odd way and I heard a crack as pain radiated through my foot. I yelped as I fell even harder on it. I saw Susan's head whip around and the nurse came out in her.

"What?" she asked.

"My foot." I said, feeling the tears stinging behind my eyes from the pain.

"Which one." she asked.

"Which one am I gripping?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry." she said. She pulled off my boot, and my foot was already turning black. "Oh, that's not good." I said.

"I suppose I'll have to go alone now." Peter said.

"What! Peter you can't do that!" I said.

"Ed, come on, you are in no condition to go... wolf hunting." he replied.

"But Peter, you can't go alone." I said.

"And he won't" Susan said "Because I'll go with him." she said.

"What? I'd rather go alone." Peter said. She rolled her eyes. "Susan, it may mean battle. I don't know yet." he said.

"And Ed's in no condition, I know you'll have an army but still I would rather you not go alone." Susan replied.

"Alright, fine, it's better than Lucy offering." he said.

"What's wrong with Lucy... I mean me." Lucy asked.

"Lucy, your 11. You are not ready for battle." Peter said.

"And yet Ed can go to battle." she asked.

"He's been in one, and he's two years older, and... he's a boy." Peter replied.

"Yes, hence one of the reasons he's my brother. But what has that got anything to do with it? Girls can do anything boys can." she retaliated.

"I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU TWO WANT IF YOU WILL JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. They both looked at me oddly. "Now would one of you just help me up!" I asked. Susan grabbed my arm on the side that my ankle was hurt and helped me stand up.

"So Susan and I will leave as soon as we can." Peter said "And you, will stay off of that ankle of yours." he said pointing at me.

"Yes sir." I said. Susan and Lucy helped me to my room. I hated this, the only thing I could do was sleep, eat, and read. Soon Peter and Susan left, and it was back to my room. A little later after they had left I heard a knock at the door.

I immediately said "Come in" because I was getting very lonely. Since I had gotten back from being with the witch, I wasn't one to be found alone. In fact, you usually couldn't find me without at least Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Lucy stepped in. She looked nervous. "What's wrong Lu?" I asked.

"How do you know something's wrong?" she asked.

"I've lived with you all my life, it's not that hard." I replied. I patted the bed motioning for her to sit. "Now, what's wrong?" I asked again.

She looked confused for a moment. "What can you tell me, about mum and dad?" she asked.

"Mum and dad?" I said.

"Yeah. And where did we come from, I can't remember anything past, meating Mr. Beaver." she replied.

"Truth is, I don't remember anything either. I remember meating the witch, but I don't remember much after that, and then Mr. Tumnus's house, but that's about it." I replied.

"Do... do you think we were abandoned?" she asked.

"Oh Lu, I doubt it's that. In fact their probably wondering where we are." I replied.

"And how come we can't remember anything past a year ago?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied "Why are you asking me, Peter and Susan could probably tell you more." She looked down. "And why did you wait until they left?" I asked.

"They don't like me talking about it. When I asked Susan she just got mad at me, and when I asked Peter he avoided me for a few days." she replied "Your not going to do that are you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Besides, how could I avoid you if I can't go anywhere?" I asked.

She laughed. Then she looked down again. "Can you teach me how to sword fight?" she asked.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Can you teach me how to use a sword?" she asked "Once your foots better."

"Well, we'll have to do it without Peter knowing, he'd probably kill me. In fact I know he would." I said.

"So was that a yes?" she asked her face lighting up.

"It's a yes." I said.

"Oh thank you Ed." she said lunging and hugging me around the neck.

"Your welcome Lu, but you'll have to wait a few weeks, as you can see." I said letting her go and pointing to my ankle.

"That reminds me!" she exclaimed running out of the room.

Why did I get blessed with such an... excitable little sister? Maybe blessed isn't the word... stuck with?

Oh well, she did make me smile alot. I couldn't help but smile when she got so excited. No one could help but smile! She even made Orieus smile sometimes. She came running back in with something in her hand and then bounded up on the bed.

"Open your mouth." she said simply.

"Not until you tell me what your gonna do." I said nervously.

She held it up. "My cordial. Peter and Susan didn't think to use it." she said smiling.

"Why didn't you let me use it before they left? I could have gone with Peter." I said.

She smiled mischeivously. "Exactly my point!" she said.

"LUCY!" I scolded.

"What? Your much to young for battle." she said.

"And Susan and Peter?" I asked.

"Well, their 2 and 3 years older than you." she said. I rolled my eyes. "Now come on, I want you to teach me some techniques before they get home, and Aslan knows how long that will take." she said.

So I let her give me a drop and soon my foot was better, but it still stung a little when I walked on it. So Lucy would have to wait a bit. But for the time being we could go around looking for somewhere to fight in secret.


	3. Chapter 3 Training And Horseback Riding

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: Here it is, finally, the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

It Started At The Creek

Chapter 3. Training and Horseback Riding

Edmund's POV

"Now block." I said, and she followed my instructions. I had been training her for about 3 weeks now, and Peter and Susan still weren't back. She was getting very good. I'll give her a few more weeks, and start training her to do two handed sword fighting... that should be interesting. While we were taking a break I decided to bring up the question I had been wondering about this whole entire time.

"Lucy, why do you even want me to teach you sword fighting?" I asked.

"I want to be able to defend myself." she replied.

"Isn't that what Peter and I for?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but..." she stopped to let the joke sink in as I snorted.

"What's the real reason?" I asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to freak out, or tell Peter and Susan?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Well, when I get big enough, I want to start going off to battle, and not just with a bow either, and the more training I have, the better." she replied.

"Well, that's more than likely true, but still, I don't know if you can go to battle." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's to dangerous. Susan never even goes to battle." I replied.

"That's Susan, I'm me. I don't care what Susan does. I want to go off to battle, once I'm big enough." she said.

"Lucy, I really don't know..."

"Ed, you said yourself I'm growing up. So in a few years I'll be big enough to go." she said.

"Well... I guess... maybe." I said.

"Oh thanks Ed!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, I think that's enough training for today." I said, picking up the swords.

"Alright." she said standing up.

We started back to Cair, and accidentally bumped into Mr. Tumnus, who looked stern.

"Uh.. hi... Mr. Tumnus." I stuttered.

"Where have you two been going the past few days?" he asked.

"Nowhere." I replied quickly.

"Nowhere huh? Lucy?" he asked.

"It's absolutely nothing." she replied quickly.

"If you say so." he said, walking off.

"Talk about to close for comfort! He almost found us out!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No kidding." I said, giving her a slight push to keep going.

"I wish we could go to the Great River. It's been over 4 weeks since we've last been." Lucy said a little later.

"I know. But someone has to watch Cair while Peter and Susan are gone." I replied looking up from my book.

"We just had to stay home they day before they left." she said looking over at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to be leaving for 3 weeks." I said.

"Why don't you two go on, I can hold down everything while you go and enjoy yourselves for a few hours." Mr. Tumnus said walking in the room.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. You are, after all, children. You'e got to enjoy yourself sometime." he replied.

"Oh thank you Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy exclaimed, leaching onto him. He gave an oomph and looked over at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Alright Lu come on, let's go." I said pulling her off of Tumnus.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

"It's no problem." he replied.

"And Lucy, you better change. Susan would kill us both if she found out that you wore a velvet dress to the Great River." I said. We walked out of the room and as soon as I was sure Tumnus was out of earshot I whispered "Just put on the one you wore during training."

"Ok." she said skipping off down the hall. I shook my head and headed down towards the stable.

"Hello Phillipe." I said when I came to his stall.

"He lives." Phillipe joked.

"Yes I know it's been a while." I replied.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Well, Lucy and I have been having to take care of Cair since Peter and Susan are gone. But Mr. Tumnus said we needed a break, so he's letting us go to the Great River." I replied.

"Wonderful." Phillipe said, his eyes lighting up.

Lucy came down and walked over to Camille's stall. But her face dropped when she got there. She immediately rushed into the stall leaving the door open. I knew this has to be serious. I looked back at Phillipe, who looked concerned himself. Camille was the only other talking horse here, and his best friend, well, other than me of course.

"Ed, Camille's sick!" Lucy exclaimed. I walked into the stall and sure enough Camille didn't look like Camille, the happy bouncy horse I knew so well. She was laying down and breathing heavy.

"Camille have you been keeping something from us? Are you having a foal or something?" I joked. She gave me a look, but then smiled and shook her head. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked walking over and bending down, stroking her back.

"I'll be fine. It's just a cold." she replied.

"If your sure." I said.

"Yes, just make sure Lucy rides with you and Phil, I don't trust her with any other horse." Camille said.

"Hmmm, where have I heard that before?" I said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Phillipe yelled.

Camille shook her head and sighed. "Just go, and have fun." she said, pushing me with her nose.

"Alright we're going." I said.

"Bye Camey." Lucy said bending down and kissing Camille on the forehead.

I started saddling Phillipe as Camille and Lucy talked for a bit longer.

"Is she going to be ok?" Phillipe asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I hope she will be. I know it would kill Lucy inside if something did. " I replied.

Phillipe nodded his head. "She get's attached to people and things easily, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Very quickly, but that's just one of the things about Lucy. She trusts people, she get's to know them quicker, and she even forgives quickly to." I replied, looking down.

"Hey, buck up. That was a year ago, it's in the past now." he said giving me a shove with his nose.

"Still, I don't see how she does it." I said.

"Like you said, it's just one of the things about her." he said, giving me another shove.

"Right." I said, trying to push his head out of the way so I could finish tacking him up. "Would you move your big head?" I said standing back.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Would you move your big head, _please_?" I asked.

"Alright then." he said moving his head out of the way. I finished tacking as quickly as I could, in case he tried again.

"Alright Lu I think we're ready. It would have gone quicker, had Mr. Phillipe cooperated." I said.

"It's fine. See you later Camille." Lucy said walking over. I mounted up, then helped her up behind me.

"Full blast Phillipe. Let's show this trotting queen what it takes to gallop." I said glancing at Lucy.

"Bring it on." she said.

"If you say so, but you may want to hold on." I said. I gave Phillipe a kick and he took off. Her grip on me didn't tighten or loosten. "Hmm, maybe she's a better rider than I thought." I mumbled, but she must have heard me because she chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4 Fun and Danger

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I would be at the doctor instead of sitting here sick and suffering in silence! _**

**Authoress's Note: I'd like to say that if there are any gramatical errors I would like to say I was to impatient for my beta reader and I'm sick so not the most observent person in the world. But I hope you like it anyway. But I'm stuck at home, sniffling and coughing with a thing of ice cream in my lap, and bored out of my mind, so I thought I might as well update my stories! Enjoy! **

_It Started At The Creek_

_Chapter 4. Fun and Danger_

* * *

**_Third Person's POV_**

They galloped through the forest and the sound of rushing water filled their ears and soon The Great River came into view. When Phillipe came to a stop, Lucy dismounted quickly and ran up to the side of the river, looking down at the water. She took her shoes off, stuck her feet in the water, closed her eyes, and layed back. Edmund took his boots off and stuck his feet in the water as well, but a rustle in the bushes distacted his attention, and Lucy looked up.

She sat up. "Ed, I've got a bad feeling about this." she said.

He pulled his feet out of the water, pulled his boots back on, and walked over to the bush. He pulled out his sword half-way over and was starting to wish they had stayed home. He looked through the bushes, but found nothing. He turned back around and looked at Lucy and shrugged.

The rustle came again, not but a foot from him. He froze. A second later he shook himself and looked in the bushes. No sooner had he looked away from Lucy did he hear her scream. He look over at her and saw a wolf had attacked her. He ran over, but a second wolf jumped in front of him, blocking his path. He heard Lucy cry for help, but he couldn't get to her.

"What are you going to do Son of Adam? It's you or your sister." the wolf in front of him said. The wolf that had Lucy now had her on her stomach, with his teeth in the back of her neck, not to kill, but to hold her down, but that could quickly change. If the wolf moved his teeth even an inch, it would kill Lucy before he could do anything. Edmund growled, jumped over the wolf in front of him, and nocked the other wolf off of Lucy before any of the three of them knew what was happening.

Lucy looked up at him shocked. He leaned down, helped her up, put a protective arm around her shoulder's and pointed his sword at the wolves. He backed them away from the danger but before he could react, one wolf lunged at them, knocking Lucy from his grip, and leaving her to fend for herself. He took care of one wolf, and went to help Lucy. Once he had the second wolf dead he was breathing heavy from exertion and he felt like he could faint an moment. But when he turned around and saw Lucy, seemingly lifeless, that feeling doubled, no... tripled.

He walked over to her, the tears stinging behind his eyes. Once he got to her, he dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside her.

He took a shuddering breath. "Lucy?" he said, pulling her into his arms.

She made no response, and her head lolled around when he did. After that he could no longer hold it in, and he began crying. He clutched her tight against his chest and rocked her back and forth. He heard a growl and his head shot up. When he looked around the rest of the wolves came out of the bushes. He picked up his sword and pulled Lucy tighter against him. They may have taken her life, but they certainly wouldn't take her body.

"Ed, loosen your grip." he heard her mumbled.

He gasped and looked down at her. She was still incredibly pale, and very weak, but she was alive, and that was enough for him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, loosening his grip.

"Why don't you just handed over the false queen and we'll call it a day." one of the wolves growled.

Edmund's head shot up. He re-tightened his grip, but this time it was protective. "Fat chance." Edmund said, glarring at the wolf.

"Edmund, I'm already half-dead. Just let them have me." Lucy said weakly, her eyes glazed over from the wound.

"No, your cordial may be back at Cair, but I can still get you back. I'm not giving up." he replied.

"And how will you get back? It's either her, or both of you." the first wolf said.

"If anything it will be both of us." Edmund growled.

"Ed..."

"I'm not giving you to them." he interupted Lucy.

She sighed, but it came out raspy. He knew he had to do something, and quick.

"We have you surrounded. You can't make it out alive, foolish little boy." a second wolf said.

"Call me foolish, I don't care." Edmund replied.

The wolf growled and lunged but something stopped it. He had closed his eyes, but opened them at the wolf's whimper. And when he looked it was dead. The other wolves lunged but they too fell back dead. The last of the wolves lunged, and also fell dead.

Edmund looked around them at the dead wolf body's and was so shocked he couldn't speak.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I... I don't know." Edmund stuttered.

Lucy moaned and squeazed her eyes shut from the pain.

He looked back down at her. "We've got to get you home." he said, picking her up gently. He walked over to Phillipe and carefully lifted her up on his back. "Come on Phil, we've got to get back home... now!" he said urgently. Phillipe nodded and took off.

When they got back, he was in a near panic. She had stopped breathing, and was no longer responding. He ran inside and got many despairing, worried looks from the Narnians. He knew they were worried about their youngest Queen, but he was simply worried about his baby sister.

He got her up to her room and grabbed her cordial from her dresser. He pulled the cork off and quickly poured a drop into her mouth. And if she wasn't still, pale, and breathless before, she certainly was now. A few fauns, centaurs, and dryads came into the room.

Edmund's breathing started coming in shuddering gasps. He couldn't believe it. His little sister, his baby sister... dead.


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

**Authoress's Note: Last chapter! That's about it. Enjoy!**

_It Started At The Creek_

_Chapter 5. Coming Home_

_

* * *

_

Edmund's breathing started coming in shuddering gasps. He couldn't believe it. His little sister, his baby sister... dead.

He clutched her tight against his chest. _"This can't be happening!" _he thought.

"Your majesty. What happened?" one of the centaurs asked.

"Wolves. Send a letter, bring Peter and Susan home, all the wolves are gone. So there's no use in them staying anymore." Edmund replied, still holding Lucy close. The centaur nodded and walked from the room.

Edmund looked at the other creatures. "Could I have a minute alone please?" he requested.

They nodded and walked from the room. Once they were gone, he let himself go, crying like he had never cried before. Of course though, he had never acctually watched one of his siblings die and STAY that way. He heard the door open and looked up, and when he did he saw Aslan standing there.

"Aslan?" he breathed.

"Yes, my son, why do you weep?" Aslan replied walking in the room.

Edmund looked down at Lucy. "Wolves got ahold of Lucy. She died before I could get her the cordial." he replied.

Aslan walked closer. "And did you do the best you could?" He asked.

"Yes Aslan. But my best wasn't good enough." Edmund replied.

"Edmund, your best was all you could have done, and all Lucy could have asked of you. Did she once call for help?" Aslan asked.

"Well... no." Edmund replied.

"Then, do you think she would have called for something she knew you wouldn't be able to accomplish?" Aslan asked.

"No." Edmund replied.

"She know's your strength's and weakness's, just as your older brother and sister do, and just as you know her's." Aslan said.

Edmund hiccuped and looked down at Lucy. "You thought of the right title for her. She was Valiant." Edmund said.

"Just as I picked your title." Aslan replied. Edmund looked up at him. "Edmund, tell me, do you believe this country could go on without your sister?" Aslan asked.

Edmund shook his head. "No. Narnia has two kings and two queens. She needs all four of them, three is not enough." he replied.

Aslan nodded. "You have each grown quickly. And you've each gained respect and love from your people. You each have your talents, and you strive to do what you can for one another. Your weaker apart. When one of you is hurt, all of you are. You have your differences but you work together well. Together, you rule Narnia, and when one of you fall, another soon follows. Am I correct?" Aslan asked.

Edmund nodded, unable to speak and Aslan chuckled.

He walked closer until He was right in front of Edmund. Edmund loosened his grip on Lucy, and layed her flat across his lap. Aslan layed a paw on her chest and breathed on her. Edmund watched as color came back to Lucy's face and she took a deep breathe. And in an instant Aslan was gone.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked up at Edmund. "Where am I?" she asked.

"We're back at Cair." he replied holding her tight.

She sighed. "Ed, are Susan and Peter coming home soon?" she asked.

He pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, they'll be home soon." he said.

Lucy smiled. "Good! Because it's getting boring spending all my time with you!" she giggled.

"Oh really?" he asked. She nodded her head and giggled. "You better run." he warned playfully.

She got up and ran out the room, Edmund in hot pursuit. She ran into someone and looked up to see Peter standing there. "PETER!" she exclaimed, hugging him tight. PEter chuckled.

Edmund ran into Susan. "Wow, that was quick." he said cocking his head.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Susan asked.

"Sorry." Edmund said hugging her.

"Better. Now what do you mean?" she asked.

Lucy gave him a warning glance. "Umm... nothing." he replied.

Susan shrugged and pulled Lucy into her arms. Peter soon did the same with Edmund.

"Lucy, why is your dress bloody?" Susan asked. Lucy looked down and noticed it was from where the wolves had gotten ahold of her.

"Umm... well... I sorta... kinda... well..." Lucy stuttered. Edmund looked down.

"Well, what happened?" Peter asked.

"She was... attacked... by wolves." Edmund said, still looking down.

"Is that why a few days ago Aslan came and told us to come home?" Peter asked.

"Probably." Edmund mumbled.

"There's something else. What happened?" Peter asked.

"She... died." Edmund said, pushing down the lump in his throat. Susan let out a sob and pulled Lucy into her arms again.

Peter seemed frozen. "Your telling me, wolves killed my baby sister?" Peter asked.

"_Our _baby sister." Susan and Edmund corrected.

"Fine. Our baby sister." PEter rolled his eyes.

"Well... yeah." Edmund said weakly.

Peter looked like he wanted to faint.

"But she's fine now Pete. Everything's fine." Edmund said quickly. Peter cleared his throat and nodded. Lucy linked her arm with Susan's, Edmund did the same with Peter, and then Lucy and Edmund linked arms before they dragged their older siblings inside.

* * *

**That would be the end. I know, the story's pretty short, only 5 chapters long. But I was crying while killing Lucy off! And I found a way to end it, and since the holidays are coming up, I decided to end it. So, I hope you enjoyed it and please, don't let this being the last chapter stop you from reviewing! Thanks for reading and God Bless!**


End file.
